1001 fobias de Hogwarts
by Shagilea
Summary: Fobia: Ataque de pánico ante un objeto, animal o situación, que actúan como señales de angustia. Los síntomas pueden aparecer durante la infancia o adolescencia. Dos hilos históricos y un solo tema, las fobias de los chicos y sus nefastas consecuencias.
1. Draco Afenfosfobia

Hola, aquí traigo un fic nuevo sobre las fobias de nuestros personajes preferidos, si quereis a alguien en especial podies ir dejando propuestas en los RR o algo así, eso si, **no busqueis la definición de la fobia antes de leer el cap**. Cada cap será una historia diferente sobre una persona diferente, algunas tendrán puntos en común de todas maneras, **Otras pueden ser Slash, pero lo diré entes de cada cap.** y bueno, ya resumiendo, espero que os guste. Gracias por leer.

Disclamer: ningún personaje es mío.

Sash H/D

Draco. Afenfosfobia: miedo a...

Harry intentaba evitar por todos los medios que pasaban por su cabeza no mirarle, y le costaba, vaya que si le costaba, no era tan fácil como se había propuesto en un principio, sobretodo desde hacía más o menos una semana. El caso era que durante lo que llevaban de curso exceptuando esa última semana habían estado tonteando, todo lo buenamente que se puede dado que oficialmente eran enemigos y se odiaban y blah blah blah, pero se había dicho una y otra vez que no, NO, no podía ser, era, no solamente físicamente, sino también moral y socialmente imposible. Bueno, había intentado pasar de él, muchas veces lo había conseguido, pero siempre volvía a caer ya que él seguía provocando (que si que si, que luego no se exculpase que sabía que lo hacía) La última vez que había intentado volver a las andadas y pasar del tema había ocurrido algo chocante que había roto sus esquemas ¡había hecho lo mismo! ¿porqué? Eso no podía ser, no podía jugar con él todo el año y de repente pasar de él, vamos, que está en todo buen manual de ligue. Bueno, por eso ahora si que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, incluso a mitad de un exámen de Herbología.

-Psss-Ron lo llamaba-Eh, eh, Harry céntrate. ¿Te sabes la 6?

-No...-le susurró el moreno- ¿y tú la 2?

-No...-medio lloró el otro.

-¿Y que hacemos?

-Pues invéntatelo, ¡yo que se!-intentó cortar Harry para poder volver a su pasatiempo paranoico preferido, es decir, peranoiear sobre Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin y robacorazones por excelencia de todo el colegio de los últimos 45, años más o menos.

¿Porqué? Era la frase más larga que había pasado por su cabeza esta última semana, se la repetía una y otra vez, pero por alguna extraña razón por más que lo hiciera no tenía más sentido que la vez anterior, menuda mierda.

-Cinco minutos-dijo la profesora, los alumnos se removieron en sus asientos, unos cuantos empezaron a escribir a una velocidad previamente desconocida, ya se sabe que en los exámenes te salen superpoderes (alargar el cuello más de lo normal entre ellas) y otros, grupo en el que estaba incluido Harry, simplemente se acomodaron mejor, dejaron la pluma en la mesa y miraron la hoja como si la inspiración divina fuera a ilumiarles esos últimos minutos. Pero otra vez el chico se volvió a desviar del tema, por lo que la inspiración, aunque le llegó, no fue advertida, por lo cual Harry no contestó a las preguntas, suspendió el exámen, buscó un profesor particular y... bueno, dejo algo para luego ¿no? Sigamos.

-Dejad las plumas al lado y pasad el exámen hacia delante-los chicos de las penúltimas filas empezaron a quejarse ya que los de las últimas seguían escribiendo, así que se levantaron a recoger los de los demás, en seguida los últimos se levantaron corriendo (excepto uno o dos que seguían ensimismados) a entregar el exámen, finalmente ocurrió el ya típico debate de los que no se habían levantado con el profesor para que les dejaran entregar el maldito exámen por que estaban numerando las hojas, poniendo el nombre, ect...pero en realidad esto no nos interesa ya que Harry había salido de los primeros para poder comprobar que Draco ya no prestaba la más mínima atención, que realmente así era.

Puso en marcha su gran plan, pasó corriendo a su lado, lo empujó sin quere/deliberadamente que se notaba de lejos y el rubio simplemente se agachó a recoger sus cosas. Un momento ¡¿En que mundo Draco Malfoy no se enfadaba por semejante atrocidad para contra su persona?! Desde luego esto había sido impensable para todo el mundo antes de este incidente, incluso para sus amigos que se quedaron muy parados hasta que Pansy se atrevió a preguntarle si estaba bien, a lo que él se limitó a responderle que no había ningún problema y todos pensaron que habían entrado en una realidad alternativa o algo así y pusieron cara de... bueno esa cara de flipe que todos conocemos, pero en realidad Harry estaba ya demasiado lejos como para asistir a semejante acontecimento, pero para él el hecho de que ni siquiera le hubiera lanzado una simple maldición de primero ya le había preocupado y le había hecho elaborar un plan a un velocidad asombrosa (en realidad era porque la inspiración aún no lo había abandonado) así que se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto y de ahí al gran comedor, ya se sabe el dicho, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma... o algo así.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-preguntó ahora Blaise.

-¡¿No os he dicho que si?!-ya se estaba empezando a exasperar un poco, por que ¿qué pasa? Si uno quiere tiene derecho a no enfadarse ¿no? Y si no, ya lo legarizaría él, no había problema.

-Bueno...es que...Draco...¿pero seguro que estás bien?

-¡Ah!- se levantó a punto de meterle la varita en el ojo a su amigo cuando por la maldita gravedad terrestre su varita cayó debajo de la mesa.-Sois unos pesados pesados pesados desgraciados, como no me dejeis tranquilo ya con el puto incidente os meteré la varita por donde no sale el sol, y que sepais que lo digo así para que no os quepa ninguna duda-y diciendo estó se metió debajo de la mesa en busca de su arma homicida.

-Si...-intervino Theo cuando se quedaron a solas-debe haber sido un lapsus ¿no? Yo creo que ya está bien.

Cuando el rubio con problemas nerviosos se metió debajo de la mesa no sabía si pensar "mierda" o "¿eh?" ya que la varita había ido a parar a unos tres metros de su sitio, pero finalmente se decidió por no pensar nada y se dirigió a ella arrastrándose intentando tocar lo más mínimo a sus compañeros. Cuando estaba a punto de cogerla, que ya la podía icluso oler (porque todo el mundo sabe que un mago puede oler a su varita) esta se alejó repentinamente. Otra vez la duda existencial, pero opto por lo mismo y siguió arrastrándose. El caso es que la mesa era larga, por lo que ocurrió otra vez más, pero a la tecera si que se hacía una idea de que pasaba, seguramente algún idiota de Gryffindor estaría partiéndose a su costa, ya se acordaría cuando la cogiera. Lo que no pudo preveer fue que cuando por fin pudo coger el objeto en si, alguien le tapó con una especie de sábana y le tapó la boca, y lo que si que nunca jamás se habría imaginado era que ese alguien, ese idiota Gryffindor, iva a ser Harry Potter.

Inmediatamente Draco lo apartó a una distancia prudente y a punto estubo de gritarle todas las maldiciones que conocía en todos los idiomas que conocía cuando Harry se puso un dedo en los labios para que no dijera nada ¿cómo montar en cólera ahora? Con la carita de bueno que había puesto le era imposible ¡Maldito encanto Gryffindor! Luego le pidió que le siguiera con esa carita de pena que solo ellos sabían poner, y obviamente, le siguió. Caminaron debajo de la capa un buen rato, en silencio y Harry notaba que si el rubio se alejaba un milímetro más de él se saldría de la capa, genial, fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Finalmente Draco se cansó de andar de un lado para otro y se paró en medio del pasillo.

-Bueno, deja ya de hacerte el misterioso, ¿qué quieres?

-Calla, ven conmigo-el moreno lo cogió de la mano para indicarle el camino pero este se soltó rápidamente y se limitó a seguirle, desde luego la montaña tampoco estaba yendo a Mahoma. Al cabo de unos minutos más entraron en una sala vacía y Harry selló la puerta (más que nada porque sabía que no le dejaría hablar y se largaría a la primera de cambio mal pensadas) y a Draco se le erizó el pelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a violar?-dijo con un leve temblor en la voz, se sentía muy nervioso.

-Es podible-sonrió el otro, Draco buscó instintivamente la varita, pero se dió cuenta de que el muy cabrón aún la tenía, ahora se horrorizó, Harry lo notó e intentó calmarlo un poco-tranqui tranqui-se me olvidaba decir que Harry era muy sutil-toma la varita, no voy ha hacerte nada-Draco la cogió como si fuera un cachorrito perdido-Solo quería hablar un rato...contigo...sin presiones.

-¿Y de que querías hablar? Habla-el rubio empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando el punto más alejado del moreno, que era bastante difícil ya que este emepezó a seguirle.

-Pues...no se, no se me había ocurrido-mentira, en realidad el moreno ya se había montado una película él solo, pero las cosas no habían salido como esperaba, no había contado con que el rubio en realidad si que le tuviera asco. Puso cara de pena, eso si, esta vez sin querer.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó de malas el rubio, en realidad si quería saberlo, aunque se hacía una idea más o menos, ¡sabía que pasaría eso! Por eso intentó distanciarse de repente, idiota, lo que no sabía era que Harry podía llegar a ser tan cabezota.

-Nada.

-No, ahora me lo dices.

-Si no me pones cara de asco y no huyes de mí tal vez te lo diga.

-Mira, me has traído tú, tú querías hablar conmigo, así que no me fastidies, ¿quieres hablar? Habla.

-No pasa nada, me había hecho una idea equivocada.

-¿Entonces ya no quieres hablar conmigo?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gustas, quiero decir, ahora que hablamos.

-No hemos hablado.

-No ha hecho falta.

-Pues ahora quiero que me hables.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que te has hecho una idea equivocada.

-¿De qué?

-De mi.

-No creo.

-¡Por Merlín! Quieres dejar de hablar en monosílabos. Si quieres decirme algo dímelo ya, me da igual que ya no te guste, es más antes tampoco te gustaba y no me mirabas con cara de asco.

-Mentira.

-Verdad, ¡ves! ¿porqué me miras así?

-Me refería a que antes si que me gustabas.

-Ah

-Y no te miro con cara de asco.

-Si que lo haces.

-No lo hago, lo haces tú.

-No es culpa mía, es mi cara.

-No lo es, ¡vale! ¿Ya estás contento? Te lo voy a decir, por que si no te acabaré rompiendo la cabeza.

-Vale, ¿qué pasa?

-Mmm...Me gustas.

-Le gusto a media escuela, y no por eso me secuestran para hablar conmigo.

-Pero...este curso...Seamos claros, a ver, hsa estado tonteando conmigo todo el curso, ¡no lo niegues!

-No lo niego.

-¿Entonces...?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Por qué pasas de mí?

-Porque sabía que iva a pasar esto.

-¿El qué?

-Que no te puedo correspornder.

-Pero si me acabas de decir que tonteabas conmigo, ¡no estoy loco!

-No, no lo estás, pero no puedo.

-¿Ya no te gusto?

-Si, claro que si.

-¿Entonces...?

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-Eso no es una respueta.

-Si lo es.

-No me creo que te guste.

-Me da igual, es verdad.

Draco se giró dando por termindad la profunda conversación y listo para dar su salida triunfal cuando Harry lo abrazó de repente por la espalda.

-Entonces...¿no te importará que haga esto?-y lo que Harry no sabía, ni lo había visto venir, ni siquiera había conectado dos neuronas para pensarlo, era por que en todos estos años Draco no había tenido ni una pareja, pero de repente se hizo una ligera idea, el rubio se desmayó en sus brazos.

Despues de diez minutos y despues de que Hermione le confirmara que no había muerto de un shock y despues de que esta se hubiera ido, Draco se despertó.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Si-se incorporó torpemente pero está vez el moreno no hizo nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-en realidad ya lo sabía porque su amiga se lo había expuesto claramente tras hablar con los amigos del Slytherin, pero quería que se lo dijera él.

-Me he desmayado.

-Vaya, gracias por la información, realmente me has iluminado. ¿Por qué te has desmayado si puede saberse?

-Porque me has abrazado. Idiota. No me gusta que me toquen.

-¿Por eso pasabas de mi? ¿Era estó lo que sabías que pasaría?

-Si, ¿contento? No me gusta que me toquen.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya, me encanta que te guste.

-No, esque ya se que si te gusto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-frunció el ceño.

-Sigues aquí ¿no?

-Si.

-Entonces...Si prometo no ser tan efusivo ¿saldrías conmigo?

-No.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque ya me ha pasado ¿vale? Te cansas de aguantarme y me dejas, no quiero y punto.

-No te voy a dejar.

-Si lo harás.

-Que no. Si lo hago... te dejaré que me pegues una paliza...no, eso no te consolaría, pues no se, te dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras.

-No te creo.

-Te lo prometo, es una promesa de Gryffindor. Nosotros no las rompemos...¿Vale...?

-Pero...-y Harry supo que ese "pero" significaba un si, porque conocía todas y cada una de las formas de actuar de Draco, porque no le dejaría dijera lo que dijera, y el rubio lo sabía, y porque si quieres a alguien (que no que te guste) aguantarás lo que haga falta, pero siempre hay que pensar un poco y no soltarlo todo de golpe ¿no?


	2. Hermione Antofobia

Aquí vuelvo con este segundo cap de las 1001 fobias de Hogwarts, espero que os guste =)

Disclamer : los personajes no son míos

Hermione. Antofobia: miedo a...

-¡Ahhh!-un grito de excitación, o mejor dicho, de emoción, despertó a la castaña más lista del colegio, aunque, para que mentir, a ella no le emocionó demasiado-¡Tiaaaaa! ¡¿De quién son?!-Hermione sacó la cabeza por entre las cortinas para apenas enfocar a sus dos compañeras dando saltos por la habitación con algo en la mano.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Creo que son de David!

-¡Ahhhhh!-gritaron a la vez, la chica se planteó el decirles algo, pero considerando que no la habían hecho caso las últimas 1400 veces (es decir toda su vida escolar) no malgastó saliva.

-¡Qué fuerte!

-Ya te dije que estaba por ti.

-Pero si tiene novia.

-¡Te lo dije!-"¿habrá alguien que tenga conversaciones más estúpidas en todo el colegio?" pensaba mientras se intentaba meter bajo cinco toneladas de mantas "seguramente no"-Soy un hacha, pero como siempre no me haces caso.

-Que si que si...bueno, ¿y que le digo...? es tan monooooo.

Y de repente las dos se quedaron en silencio y Hermione supo lo que venía a continuación, por lo que intentó tirarse más mantas encima.

-¡Ahhhhh!-y saltitos, y ruidos, y más gritos, y más saltos, y las cortinas se abrieron, y la luz entró en su cama y le hizo gruñir como si fuera un vampiro, y empezaron a quitarle todas sus mantas y a saltar por ahí mientras gritaban más y más tonterías, y, finalmente, hicieron algo que no habían hecho nunca antes, le estamparon un ramo de flores en la cara. Y no un ramo cualquiera, no, uno bien grande que podría contener miles de insectos polinizadores que podían acabar quien sabe porque en su nariz, y de ahí a los pulmones, y derivar en una complicación donde la tendrían que abrir en canal y...bueno, el caso esque la chica saltó de la cama, se tropezó, se pegó un golpe contra la puerta y se encerró en el baño...es decir ¡¿Por qué coño los tíos no regalaban bombones?!

OoooooooooooooooO

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?-Harry la miró de reojo.

-Si Harry, estoy bien.

-Lo digo porque ¿sabes que llevas la cara tapada?

-Si Harry, lo se.

-¿Y tambiés sabes que vamos a desayunar? Porque con un pañuelo en la boca lo veo un poco difícil.

-Si Harry, lo se.

-No te enfades ¿eh? Solo quería estar seguro.

-Cállate Harry.

-Si Hermione-y así acabó una de las muchas conversaciones que habían empezado aquel día en el colegio, con un "cállate Harry" y una sumisa afirmación por parte del salvador del mundo. Pero la chica, sabiendo lo sensible que era su amigo no tuvo valor para dejarlo hundirse en la miseria, sobretodo sabiendo que no podría celebrar ese día porque el imbécil, si no había otra palabra, el imbécil de su novio era un puto vergonzoso. La castaña aún se preguntaba como la dulzura que era su amigo podía estar con semejante cosa. Pero claro, todo en Harry era un misterio, así que decidió que por una cosa más no importaba.

-Bueno...¿Y qué tal con...? Ya sabes...-Harry la miró asustado, ¿qué pasaba ahora? Una intenta ser amable y parece que haya sufrido una transmutación a una anaconda de diez metros. ¡¿Por qué no había pasado eso no?! Vale, no, era solo que Harry estaba un poco alterado-¿qué pasa?

-Esque, todavía no habíamos hablado de ello...Por Merlín Herm, llevamos dos días, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Por Dios Harry, parece mentira, que no estás hablando con Ron.

-Cierto, pero vamos, pensé que nadie lo sabía.

-Bueno, pues nadie menos Parkinson y yo lo saben, no te preocupes.

-¡¿Parkinson lo sabe?!-ahora Harry casi salta de la silla, bueno, realmente saltó y todo el mundo lo miró, para que negar las excentricidades del jóven mago.

-Si, no te preocupes tanto, no vamos a ir gritándolo por ahí.

-Pero vamos a ver, no me jodais, Dr...Dorian me juró que como alguien se enterase me dejaba, me cortaba el cuello, me rociaba el cuerpo de sal cáustica y me empalaba la cabeza delante de la torre de Gryffindor.

-Vaya, eso es amor y lo demás son tonterías-Harry puso ojos llorosos y la castaña pilló al vuelo la indirecta.

-Yo hablaré con ella para que no diga nada sospechoso...

-¡Gracias!-ahora el moreno se le lanzó encima como muestra de agradecimiento, si Draco no le dejaba ser efusivo con él alguien lo tenía que pagar. En eso Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione y habló para los dos.

-Oye Harry, no se que le has hecho esta vez a Malfoy pero está hecho una furia y dice que nosequé que te va a machacar y te va a matar de nosecuantas formas...no se, al final ya he desconectado y me he perdido. El caso, mejor vete yendo que venía hacia aquí y se que no quieres problemas-ante esto Harry sonrió, aunque tan imperceptiblemente que solo alguien enterado de su secreto lo había adivinado, por que, ¿quién coño sonreiría si le dijeran que Draco Malfoy quería matarlo? Miró a Hermione.

-Anda, vete no vaya a ser que te encuentre ¿eh?

-Sisi, no vaya a ser...-y ahora si, cuando se levantó la sonrisa de tonto que llevaba no se la quitaba nadie.

-Mira que son tontos-Hermione miró a Ginny como no sabiendo de que hablaba-Nunca había visto a Draco escenificar tanto, y mira que lo he visto.

-Perdona, ¿acabas de llamarle Draco?-Ginny sonrió.

-Si me confirmas lo de Harry y él te cuento una cosa-la castaña se lo pensó como cinco segundos, pero finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que donde caben dos caben tres.

/Más tarde...

"¡Qué fuerte!" por la cabecita de Hermione Granger no pasaba otra cosa desde hacía por lo menos diez minutos, es decir ¡Qué fuerte! ¿cómo había sido posible que ella no lo supiera? ¿o Harry? ¡¿o Ron?! La que se montaría si su hermano se enterara. ¿Malfoy y Ginny? ¿Ginny y Malfoy? No le cabía en la cabeza, claro que Harry y Malfoy tampoco era mejor, en cualquiera de los casos Ron no tendría que enterarse, nunca, pero nunca.

La castaña Gryffindor se reía por lo bajo de lo absurdo de la situación de camino a la clase de pociones, joder, la verdad es que al imaginarse la cara del pelirrojo no podía evitar como mínimo una mísera sonrisa, cosa que desapareció instantáneamente en cuanto vió por lo menos a tres chicos más con un ramo de flores, ¿por qué?, es decir ¡¿por qué?! se regala flores, y lo que era más importante ante sus ojos de soltera empedernida, ¡¿por qué de repente todas tenían pareja?! Hasta Harry...Que vergüenza...¿Debería plantearse el buscar novio? Nah...Si no le gustaba ninguno de los trogloditas del colegio ¿era culpa suya? Negación rotunda, era culpa de ellos por ser unos...¡Regalaban flores! Eso lo decía todo. El punto número uno para caer en la gracia de Hermione Granger era no regalar flores, lo cual quitaba a casi toda la sección masculina del colegio. De repente una terrorífica pregunta la asaltó ¿Y si era lesbiana? La chica se paró de pronto en medio del pasillo, paró tan de pronto que el chico que iva detrás chocó con ella, estampándole el ramo de 'nomeolvides' en la cabeza ¡Joder! Volvió a salir corriendo.

Cuando sopesó que era una gilipoyez salir corriendo cada vez que veía una flor paró a respirar y se apoyó en la pared para coger aire, creía que estaba sola en el pasillo cuando de lejos escuchó a un chico intentando hablar y a una chica cortándole cada dos palabras.

-Pero si sólo...-decía él.

-Lo siento Nott, no puedo-¿Theodore Nott? Vaya vaya...esto prometía.

-Si no me conoces.

-Lo se, pero...me gusta alguien-parecía que la conversación llevaba unos minutos ya, aunque estaba interesante, la castaña se acercó silenciosamente.

-Eso es mentira-Hermione observó como la chica se tensaba, era una Ravenclaw de cuarto, así que le gustaban jovencitas, de que cosas se entera una, ¡y lo mejor! ¡Su padre era muggle! Jajaja, no si al final van a ser unos adolescentes cualesquiera.

-No es mentira-la Raven rubia (como no, pensó Hermione) tardaba en hablar, probablemente buscando las palabras. Normal, dar calabazas a un Slytherin hijo de mortífagos varios años mayor que tú no debía ser nada fácil-Lo siento.

-Vaya mierda-el Slytherin se llevó una mano a la cabeza-al menos dime la verdad ¿no?-la chica se tensó aún más, probablemente sobreentedía al chico, él no parecía más alterado de lo que alguien a quien acabaran de rechazar lo estaría, y ella parecía pensar que la iva a descuartizar, jajaja.

-Diselo-susurró la Gryffindor, asegurandose de que no había nadie que la viera y/o/u oyera-Dile que te da miedo porque es un matón del tres al cuarto, verás la gracia que le hace-volvió a sonreír pensando en que pasaría si alguien se lo dijera, probablemente alguien debería hacerlo, de ese modo se le bajarían los humos.

-Lo siento Theodore...De verdad-le dió algo al chico-Toma, no puedo aceptarlo-él lo cogió, luego la chica se volvió a disculpar y salió corriendo. El Slytherin ahora se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se recostó en la pared, la castaña se quedó mirándolo, definitivamente no era lesbiana, parecía imposible que esos pensamientos se le acurriesen a una lesbiana, volvió a sonreír. De repente unas chicas pasaron corriendo por donde estaba ella, logró oír algo sobre Harry y Malfoy, bueno no sería ella quien les interrumpiese el momento de gloria, lo malo fue que el griterío de las fans de los chicos hicieron que el Slytherin se girara y la pillara de pleno agazapada en una esquina con total visión de donde estaba él y con cara de culpable, mierda...Empezó a andar hacia ella. Ahora fue su turno de tensarse, Hermione comprendió repentinamente a la chica de cuarto y se reprendió por haberse burlado de ella, era imposible no ponerse nerviosa con la forma de mirarte que tenía el ahora peliazul (por todos era conocido al amor que tenía el Slytherin a cambiarse el color de pelo cada dos o tres semanas), se le pasó por la cabeza salir corriendo, pero dado que no llevaba flores no tenía ninguna excusa, sólo cabía esperar que fuese rápido.

-Espero que te haya gustado el espectáculo-la miraba fijamente, aunque algo ruborizdo (todo lo ruborizado que puede estar este chico) por que la chica hubiese visto la escenita.

-No se de que hablas...-ella apartó la mirada pero no se movió, él se paró delante de ella, cortándole parte del camino de huída, bueno, aún le quedaban los lados o pegarle una patada y salir corriendo.

-Vamos...-él parecía esperar una afirmación, pero ella no se movía-¡joder!-ahora si que lo miró, el ver que era un chico normal le quitaba el miedo que le daba estar a solas con el Slytherin, aunque si Harry estaba con Malfoy...no serían tan peligrosos.

-¿Qué pasa? Te han dado calabazas, supéralo-antes de acabar la frase ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo dicho-Mierda-los dos se quedaron es silencio, encima el chico olía a limón...mmm... ¡si ni siquiera le gustaba el limón!...joder...-Oye, si no te importa me voy a ir...-Hermione se empezó a alejar cuando el peliazul habló.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué coño ninguna quiere salir conmigo? Soy guapo, listo, rico...

-Tu padre es un asqueroso mortífago...quién sabe-ella se volvió a reprender mentalmente, tendría que apuntarse a clases de autocontrol, pero al contrario del hechizo asesino que esperaba él se rió.

-Al menos tu me dices más de dos palabras sin pensar que te voy a matar.

-En realidad te digo más de dos palabras sin pensar, aunque no por voluntad propia-vale, la había cazado, se dió la vuelta y se volvió a acercar a él, le encantaban esta clase de conversaciones, y si encima tenía el puntillo del peligro...genial-al parecer mi lengua no le hace caso a mi cerebro, si fuera por él no estaría aquí.

-Entonces daré gracias a tu lengua por ello-Hermione se ruborizó al pensar como podría darle las gracias a su lengua, luego dio gracias a los cielos de que él no lo hubiera notado.

-¿Tienes novio?-¡¿Perdón?! ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? , pero otra vez su lengua fue más rápida que su cerebro.

-No...¡mierda!-él se rió-Lo que quería decir era ¿Y a tí que te importa?

-Porque así no tendré problemas si te doi esto-le dió el paquete que le había davuelto la chica-¿lo quieres? Lo compré para alguien, no para mí-ahora fué su turno de cabrearse ¿qué coño se creía?-No te ofendas ¿eh?-joder, aunque temerosa de encontrar el puto ramito de flores dentro lo cogió para no ofender al chico, ya lo tiraría luego en cualquier parte ¿y desde cuando le importaba a ella ofender a un Slytherin? De igual modo lo cogió.

-Vale, no me ofendo, no te preocupes-lo guardó en la mochila.

-¿No piensas abrirlo?

-Lo he aceptado, lo abriré cuando quiera-¿por qué coño soy tan borde? Se preguntaba ella.

-Vale, bueno.

-Lo siento-lo sacó de la bolsa.

-¿Otra vez tu lengua?

-Eso parece-era un paquete azul y plata-¿los colores de Ravenclaw?-ella rió-jajaja.

-Calla y ábrelo, quiero que me des tu opinión.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre si soy tan malo como parezco... ¡Joder!, me mata mi reputación, hace unos años tenía su gracia, pero estoy harto de las Slytherins...son casi todas unas trepas.

-Ya ya ya...Eres un quejica que no es lo mismo-se quedó mirando la caja ahora sin papel de envolver pensando en la cara que pondría cuando viera las putas flores, y lo que haría si tuviera que cogerlas...Otra vez la imagen de una abeja en su garganta le hizo poner cara de margura...Mierda...

-Oye...No va a explotar ni nada ¿sabes?

-Si, lo se...-mierda...Vale, si debía hacerlo lo haría rápido, ¿por qué demonios el chico producía ese efecto sobre ella? Al parecer que él fuera tan o igual de desgraciado en cuanto a lo personal despertaba en ella un aire maternal, y bueno, para que mentir, que fuera guapo, listo y rico ayudaba un poco...Va, uno, dos, tres...¿Cómo? De todo lo que se imaginaba que podría contener la caja eso era lo que menos se esperaba que Theodore Nott regalase por San Valentín.

-¿Y bien?-ella seguía mirando fijamente el contenido de la caja sorprendida.

-No son flores-él puso cara de circunstancias.

-Ya me he dado cuenta...Pensé que lo de las flores era muy típico, y que las chicas estaríais hartas de las flores-él se encogió de hombros-Además un libro siempre gusta ¿no?-¡Madre de Dios! ¿Theodore Nott regalaba libros? De repente Hermione empezó a mirarlo con otros ojos, al menos había ganado dos puntos en su lista, uno por no regalar flores, y otro por el libro...Y para que mentir, otro por en el fondo ser una persona normal, un poco histérico pero normal, y además, ¿quién era ella para decir lo de histérico? Ella lo era, y vamos, su mejor amigo era el histerismo en persona-¿Y?

-Tengo una buena noticia y una mala, ¿cuál quieres primero?

-La buena.

-Vale, entonces te diré que no eres tan malo, y que tienes un gusto pésimo para las tías-joder, no tontees con él por Marlín, pensaba.

-¿Y por qué es mala si se puede saber?

-Porque si sigues eligiendo con tan buen gusto ya te digo yo que no pillas novia fuera de Slytherin ni en un millón de años.

-Vaya gracias, eso anima mi ego.

-Lo se, lo he hecho por él más que por tí, espero que entiendas que normalmente no soy así.

-Eso espero.

-Bueno, entonces comprenderás que debes trabajar tu apariencia.

-¿Por qué?

-Hombre, si te acercas con esas pintas de punk malote no te aceptará ninguna.

-Tú me estás hablando, y las de mi casa besan el suelo por donde paso.

-Si bueno, tenemos el problema de que yo no saldría contigo y tu no saldrías con ellas-ahí, que se note que no quiero nada con él, a ver si va a creer que yo también beso el suelo por donde pasa con solo cinco minutos de conversación.

-Mejor, porque yo tampoco saldría contigo lenguafloja-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no? ¿Y qué me ha llamado?-Y también tenemos el problema de que no voi a cambiar simplemente por que a las muy tontas les de miedo, yo creo que soy genial, y con eso basta.

-Pues entonces seguimos teniendo un problema con tu futuro a corto plazo.

-En realidad ya no.

-¿Ah no?

-No, he comprobado que a las Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws no les gusto, pero al parecer a las Gryffindors os da igual.

-Es lo que tiene que siempre pensemos despues de actuar-él sonrió.

-Ya lo he visto ya, bueno, el caso es que ahora que mi círculo se amplía creo que iré a probar con la hermana de Weasley-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Serás capullo!-¿Por que había tenido que acabar el Gryffindor? Sería una perfecta Ravenclaw, y encima allí no hablaría de más.

-Te agradecería que me devolvieras el libro, creo que le gustará-le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡A la mierda!-le tiró el libro a la cara, acababa de descubrir su lado Slytherin de pleno, de repente afloró en ella una profunda ira contra aquel chico-Toma tu puto libro.

-¡Eh eh eh! Relájate Granger-seguía sonriendo, solo que ella no lo veía ya que se alejaba rápidamente él-¡Quédate el libro si quieres!

-¡Métete el libro por donde te quepa imbécil!-los pasos rápidos de él hacia ella retumbaban por todo el pasillo-¡Y qué sepas que a Ginny no le vas a gustar!-le gritó, más mintiéndose a si misma, a Ginny le gustaba todos joder, ¿cómo no iva a gustarle el único tío del colegio que no regalaba flores?-¡¿Y sabes por qué no les gustas?! ¡Porqué eres un matón del tres al cuarto!

-¡Espera! ¡Estaba de coña mujer!-ella se paró en seco para gritarle todos los insultos que se le ocurrían cuando un Slytherin de sexto los interrumpió de pleno, ¡mierda de casa! ¡Ahora entendía que Harry estubiera todo el día peleando con Malfoy antes de que se diera un golpe en la cabeza y se enamorara del rubio!

-¡Theo!-el chico de sexto tenía cara de haber corrido por todo el colegio en busca del mayor-Malfoy está en la enfermería, al parecer Potter le ha lanzado un sectusempra-dijo mientras se apoyaba en las rodillas para recuperar la respiración, inmediatamente la miró a ella iracundo, ahora si que se asustó de verdad.

-Eso no es posible-se intentó defender la chica, ¡es que era imposible!, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el peliazul salió corriendo hacia la enfermería, dos segundos despues lo siguió ella, joder...¡Tenía que ser San Valentín!


End file.
